


Willy gets his willy sucked

by realgremlinhours



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, jokefic, no beta only grammarly, prostitution?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realgremlinhours/pseuds/realgremlinhours
Summary: As the moon completes its metamorphosis, there comes a time where Elliott finds himself without the funds to acquire nutrition. And so, our protagonist finds himself at the harbor of his familiar beach, seeking to sulk.Aka Elliott sucks dick for some flounder.
Relationships: Elliott/Willy (Stardew Valley), Implied Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Willy gets his willy sucked

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke that got way out of hand  
> also fun trivia, willy’s name was originally supposed to be dick, ain't that wacky? :D

Somehow it was Sunday yet again. These weeks seem to pass so quickly. Elliott had managed to survive on the little food he had left, but it was getting dull eating pasta with nothing. He hadn’t had fish in a while, he craved the salty meat for dinner. There was only one problem.

He didn’t have enough money to buy food.

Elliott’s distress couldn’t get any worse. His small check of royalties of his earlier book wouldn’t arrive until next Tuesday. He could catch the fish on his own, but his luck hadn’t been on his side for the past season. The leak in his house got worse, he’d gotten attacked by seagulls multiple times while eating his lunch and some of his favorite shirts had gotten destroyed. Damn those moths! Nature really didn’t like him.

He could ask that new farmer for a favor, he seemed very happy to give Elliott some of his fresh pomegranates. Such a generous soul. But it would make Elliott look bad in front of the farmer, wouldn't it? 

Elliott walked out of his little beach abode to the docks and sat down on the bench by the fishing shop. He rested his head in his hand, looking out over the sea. Footsteps could be heard closing in, a pair of boots against the docks. Willy had tied his boat to the dock with today’s catch and settled down beside the distressed young man.

“Rough day, son?”

“I guess you could call it that,” Elliott answered, staring aimlessly into the horizon. “My food budget has gotten low so it’s been a hell of a week, unfortunately.”

“You’re not wrong there. The fish haven't been in high demand lately. I’m afraid it'll go to waste,” Willy sighed, taking a seat next to the sulking Elliott. Both of them stared out into nowhere, watching the waves going up the shore and seagulls passing by.

“How ‘bout this? I can give you a discount on the old stock, deal?” Willy suggested, motioning towards the fishing store with his head. “Got some nice flounder for ya.”

Elliott let out a defeated sigh.

“I'm afraid I can't, fellow old soul. I'm completely out of funds for this week,” He admitted, hanging his head down low in embarrassment.

“Looks like I can't help you then.” Willy promptly got up from the bench, turning towards his boat. Elliott stood up from the bench, stunned at the old man’s boldness.

“Wait! Aren't you a man of the sea? Aren’t a kindred spirit, seeing a young lad that reminds him of himself, supposed to help them when they're in need?”

“Well, I can’t just give it for free, Elliott. As much I want to help, this old kindred spirit needs funds too.” Willy started walking to his boat to bring the fresh fish into his shop. At this point, Elliott had worked himself up in a desperate frenzy.

“B-But there has to be some kind of favor I can do!” Elliott pleaded and hastily walked over to the fisherman. Their faces were not far apart, Elliot's hand made its way onto Willy’s bicep to stop him. “I’ll do anything, please!”

A long silence ebbed between the two men, the sounds of the waves and seagulls filling the air. Looking up from under his hat, Willy could see the nervous desperation in Elliott’s face. 

“Alright, sonny,” Willy gruffed after a moment of contemplation, dropping the fish back into the boat. Detaching from Elliott, he sat himself down on the bench they both sat at a moment ago. “Get on your knees then.”  


“What?” Elliott asked, slightly bewildered.

“Ya deaf? I said get on your knees,” Willy said, the slight glint from under the hat showed a bored expression.

Elliott’s face was drained of all color as he realized what he had implied, but there was no turning back now. He did say anything after all and he was a man of honor. Shutting his mouth with a tiny pout, Elliott made his way over and slowly got down on one of his knees.

“So…” Elliott started but stopped himself when he made eye contact with Willy, too embarrassed to continue speaking. He couldn’t even get the words out, but at least it wasn’t as bad when he was in writer’s block. Speaking now would just make the situation even more embarrassing.

Abandoning the idea of speaking, he gripped the other man's belt lightly and unbuckled. With inexperienced hands, he pulled the zipper down and moved Willy’s boxers down as well. Elliott’s eyes widened as a blush spread over his face, the dick fit an old man. 

“Ya okay there, son?” Willy asked in slight concern, seeing the young man freezing up at the sight of the dick. 

Instead of answering, Elliott grabbed Willy’s flaccid member. When his arm didn't immediately explode as he touched it, he gave it a small experimental tug. 

A light grunt escaped from Willy’s lips. Elliot looked up to see Willy pulling his hat over his face. Seeing the way Willy reacted, Elliott stroked with a bit more force, determination building in his heart.

Elliott kept stroking, eliciting more noises from the other man but stopped himself after a while. The dick in his hands wasn't hard, only a half-chub present. Elliott knew from experience that it would have been enough to make himself climax, he knew what he was doing. Elliott was a man and a writer, he was eloquent with his hands in both of these areas.

But Elliott was no fool, an older man wouldn't have the same performance level as someone his own age. He needed to step things up if he was ever to finish this.

Taking a deep breath, Elliott swallowed his pride and leaned forwards. Hesitantly, he licked the hardened dick. Oh, it’s quite salty. Fitting, as Willy was an ocean man. Elliott licked it again, and again. Willy’s sounds echoed in his ears, urging him on.

Over the tip, around the head, and down the shaft. He touched all the sensitive spots with his tongue, dancing over the shaft. Elliott was way more into it than he expected. His mind just urged him on, seeking to perfect this craft. This could be useful for future endeavors.

It seemed that Willy appreciated it too, as he was letting out relieved moans rather than grunts. However, licking wouldn’t cut it in the end. He knew from his days as a successful and popular theater kid that it’s rather difficult to cum from just licking, there needed to be more stimulation.

Opening his mouth, Elliott took the entire length into his mouth. It was saltier when the length was enveloped in his mouth, the smell of the sea was coming from Willy. 

Once Elliott felt confident enough to move, a rough hand made its way into his hair, gripping his roots as he pushed himself forward. “Just like that… ngh, faster.” 

Willy’s grip tightened and ushered the young man to keep going. Elliott had a hard time breathing as Willy took more control of the situation. Dragging his head back and forth became tiring, his head felt delirious. 

Elliott could feel drool running down his cheek, seeping into his dress shirt, as he did his best to handle the speed Willy had set. For an older vixen, Willy still had some energy left.

And with that energy Willy ran his hand through Elliott’s red locks and urged him further down, making Elliott choke slightly. Tears were building up as Elliott struggled to focus on not choking on Willy’s dick.

“Good boy.” Willy let out an elated moan, leaning his head back with a sigh. He kept on pressing Elliott forcefully and faster back onto his cock. Was this it? Is this finally happening? The thought of Willy finishing encouraged Elliott to speed up and massage the old man’s neglected balls. A guttural groan escaped Willy, the thrusting sped up.

More groans came and Elliott gave Willy’s balls a good squeeze and the old man finally reached his long-awaited climax, pressing Elliott’s head tightly against his groin. Elliott was quite shocked at the sudden push and the invasion of cum running down into his throat. While slightly empty-headed, he tried his best to swallow most of it. However, some of it did escape his mouth, running down his cheek.

Taking a bit to come down from his high, Willy still held the other's head in place. Elliott let him do as he pleased, letting the spent dick stay in his mouth, feeling the older man's pubes tickling his nose. It smelled like a peculiar bath salt he'd once used when he had a bathtub available to him. Finally, Willy’s hand let go of his auburn locks.

Elliott quickly pulled off Willy’s dick, leaving a string of saliva between them. He sat there catching his breath, finally getting time to recover properly, as the sounds of seagulls screeching and the crashing waves once again made it into his conscience. 

Looking up at Willy, it seemed like the man had already recovered. He was staring at something to his right. Instinctively Elliott turned his head to follow the other’s line of sight, only to completely forget about breathing.

The farmer stood there at the corner of the building, holding a blackberry cobbler. He was frozen in place and eyes wide open. There was no clear emotion on his face. Just a completely neutral expression. How long had he been standing there? Before Elliott could ask, the farmer put down the cobbler on the dock floor and walked away in a hurry.

“Wait!” Elliott called after him, slumping down on both knees. “I can explain…”

He kept mumbling about how he wanted to explain it, but it was already too late. His rapport with the farmer was shattered like a vase made of crystal glass, all because of a misunderstanding. A hand patted him on the back as he was on the brink of tears.

“There, there, sonny,” Willy comforted. “I’m sure he’ll forget about it someday.” 

Elliott looked up at the fisherman, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and completely stunned at the statement. Despite entertaining Elliott’s pain, the older man didn't sound particularly sad. 

“Now let’s go get that flounder, shall we, lad?”

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks door open* are ya winning, elliott?


End file.
